The Promises We Make
by summerkid
Summary: A look at the promises friends make to each other over the years and how they stay true to their word.  One-shot;Quinn's POV.


**_my mind is on overload. a spark happened and then i brought it to paper/keyboard/screen, whatever. this is the result of music on my ipod that makes my brain create. i hope you like it._**

**_review and let me know..._**

* * *

I was there in the second grade when we decided that three was way cooler than two. So you and I got up from the metal slide and walked over to the new blonde girl in our class and asked her to play. That was the year that the three of us became best friends.

I was there in fifth grade when Brittany fell off of the monkey bars, forgetting she was hanging upside down, and broke her arm. You blamed yourself because you two were having a contest but I told you it wasn't your fault. Later that day your mom drove us to Brittany's house and we signed her bright pink cast, 'QBS 4eva'.

I remember in seventh grade when you admitted that you made out with Kevin in the spiral staircase during sixth period lunch and that you were nervous because he got a boner. Me and Brittany giggled at how flushed you got at the event and you got mad at us. Later that month, after the bizillionth time you and Kevin got back together, you secretly told me that you let him get to second base with you but not to tell Brittany. I remember asking you why and you just kind of brushed it off and rolled your eyes like you do so well and told me that you didn't want her doing that with guys. I just figured you wanted her safe, like you always did.

I never did tell her about Kevin.

At the end of the eighth grade we were at someone's house, I can't remember who, but we were playing truth or dare. I remember you turned a harsh shade of red when Lori asked you if you really gave Tommy D a hand job at the movies. You tried to deny it, but I knew it was true because you told me so, and you begged me not to tell Brittany. I never did tell her, but that night she found out. I remember she made some excuse to get up from the ugly rug we were sitting on and went upstairs to use the bathroom. You followed her afterwards and no one really paid any attention, but I did. But I left it alone and didn't ask.

In freshmen year of high school Brittany told me that she had lost her virginity to Bobby Rhea. She had waited until everyone had left the cheerio locker room and asked me to sit down with her. She told me everything, from the pain to the embarrassment and that she wished she hadn't done it with him. When I asked her why she just shrugged her shoulders and avoided the question. She asked me not to tell you because she didn't want you to get mad that she lost her virginity before you.

I never did tell you.

The summer going in to tenth grade Brittany told me a secret. To be honest I wasn't really all that shocked because, well, I have eyeballs. But I promised her, like always did, I wasn't going to tell you. And I never did.

That same summer you and Brittany started walking around holding pinkies and I remember feeling left out. I remember I confronted you about it, telling you that I felt like you two were leaving me behind but you assured me that that was not going to happen. To remember that three is better than two. I was still hurt because you two whispered more and giggled more between yourselves, but I trusted you that it wasn't to cut me out.

At the end of August that summer you and me stole some of my mom's brandy and we hid out in my shed. We got drunk for the first time and you told me that there was a reason that you and Brittany seemed closer, because you were. I teared up a little bit but you hugged me and told me that it wasn't because you and Brittany were better friends than the three of us were supposed to be, but because you and Brittany were different. That night in my shed you told me a secret and I promised you that I wouldn't tell Brittany. And I never did.

In September Brittany called me and asked me to come over saying it was important. I got my mom to drop me off and quickly ran up to her room. She was sitting in the middle of her bed with a thoughtful look on her face. That day she told me that you and her had sex for the first time. I asked her if she loved you and she smiled, blushing a little and didn't say anything. She didn't have to. And I knew the drill, I wasn't going to tell you she told me.

A week later you finally told me in passing. We were in my backyard watching my neighbor rake the leaves in to piles. You handed me the bag of chips we had snatched up from my mother's hidden stash of treats and were passing back a liter of Dr. Pepper. You told me that being intimate with Brittany was so much different than being with boys. You admitted that you were nervous about other people finding out and asked me to keep the information between us, I promised. I asked you if you loved her, like how you told me that summer. You said of course you did and that it really does feel different when you have sex with someone you love. I asked you if you were still hooking up with Puck and you shrugged your shoulders and said yeah, that just because you and B had sex doesn't mean you're dating.

We both knew you weren't ready for anyone else to know how you felt about Brittany, not even Brittany. So instead of letting anyone know you kept up appearances hooking up with guys as to not even be suspected of being in love with your best friend. I could see, as the school year took off, you began to hate yourself because of it.

At the end of September I found out I was pregnant and you vanished. You called me names behind my back and in front of my face. It was funny because even though I was going through a hard time, I felt sorry for you. So I let you talk smack because I figured it made you feel better about yourself.

When I gave birth you came to visit early in the morning before visiting hours using your dad's name to get through. You brought me flowers and a balloon that said 'I love you'. We didn't talk, we didn't even say hello. You put down the flowers and tied the balloon to the foot of the bed before climbing in the hospital bed with me. You put your arm around me and kissed my forehead and we stayed like that for an hour, watching 'Misery' on the crappy hospital television. After that nothing changed, at that moment I realized that we were still the same 7-year-old girls who were BFF's 4 eva.

Junior year you fought me in the hallway claiming I told coach about your boob job. I never told her though. But I had at the point already gotten used to you taking your anger out on me. It at least made me feel like you still cared.

Brittany came crying to me one night. She told me you said you weren't in love with her. I told her to give you time because you're thick headed and can't admit the obvious.

She dated Artie, obviously to piss you off and it clearly worked. In the Cheerio's locker room she told us that she totally had sex with Artie and took his virginity. You looked like you wanted to throw up and cry at the same time. But you slammed your locker instead and scrunched your eyebrows and stormed off mumbling in Spanish. The next day I saw you in the cafeteria talking to Artie. I could tell by your face you were being a bitch and putting things in his head, probably about Brittany. Later that day before Glee, I found B wandering the halls and she told me Artie broke up with her. You were really happy that day in Glee.

I found you crying in the locker room after practice the day after Kurt left McKinley. You told me how scared you were and that's why you couldn't let anyone know anything about who you really are. I asked you who you really were and you told me that you were in love with Brittany. I asked you if you were gay but you shook your head, confusion written on your face and you honestly answered me, 'I don't know, I just know I love her'. I told you that it would be okay because unlike Kurt people were too scared of you to even think of messing with you. Plus you could totally take Karofsky in hand to hand combat. That made you laugh through your tears and you said 'thanks Q. I miss you'. I told you I missed you too.

I could see you getting to yourself. Brittany was too involved with Artie at this point, they had gotten together and you tried to get lost in the various jocks to rid her from your mind. But it really didn't work, if anything it made it worse. I could see how much you missed her even if she didn't.

Right before sectionals you spilled the beans about you and Finn, telling Rachel in front of everyone. I could see you were just grasping for any kind of feeling, guilt, regret, enjoyment for others pain but I don't think you got any of that.

Two days before Christmas break you randomly sought me out at school. I was in the library during my free class and you took me to the bathroom. You said 'you know how B still believes in Santa' and I nodded. We planned the trip to the mall and you even went so far as to letting Artie take the credit for it when Brittany squealed when he told her and tried your best to keep a smile on your face as she hugged him. When we got there and Artie and B were ahead of us you strictly instructed everyone this was a serious situation and to put their best performances on for sitting on Santa's lap.

I saw you smile as you watched Brittany sit on Santa's lap, she looked so happy. I wasn't sure if you felt it, but your smile faltered when she excitedly pointed out Artie as her boyfriend. When she asked Santa for her gift, for Artie to walk, I looked to you and I could see the wheels turning in your mind. You were coming up with a plan.

The last day of school before break you asked me for help and that it had to do with Brittany. When I met you outside by your car you didn't tell me anything, you just drove. I didn't ask when we pulled up to the hospital right by the emergency doors. Your dad was there and he smiled at me as he carried some contraption over to your car and placed it in your trunk. I watched you hug him like I've never seen you hug before and you thanked him over and over again.

It took thirty minutes to get to Brittany's from the hospital. You used your key to her front door and propped open the glass door and motioned for me to get out of the car. I helped you carry the crazy looking thing into her house and place it under the tree. You placed a bow on it and wrote Artie's name on it and put from Santa. You stepped back and admired your work briefly before you tugged on my hand to leave and head back to school. On the way you made me swear up and down not to tell anyone that it was you, I promised, I never told anyone.

After we sang for the teachers and went back to the choir room we found Artie and Brittany. Artie was walking and Brittany was smiling, so you were happy. I never really saw you smile like that before.

I saw you finally crack that day in Glee when Rachel pretty much called you a whore. I know I said some thing's but it was just the heat of the moment and I had no idea she was going to go there. I saw Brittany comforting you in the hallway and in a way, I was kind of happy that what went down went down because it was good to see she was still on your side no matter what. Later that day, I apologized for what I said and you walked away and I watched you get into a fight with Lauren Z.

You gave me mono about a week later. Well, you gave it to Finn and then gave it to me inadvertently. When I confronted you, you told me you were really just trying to get revenge on Finn and I was a 'casualty of war'. But I couldn't help but feel more than hurt when Sam broke up with me and was dating you.

I went to your house that night and you promised me it was nothing personal and 'besides, your too good for him anyway Q'. I took it for what it was and went home.

You made a joke about me getting pregnant when we took sex ed during the second half of junior year. I brushed it off because I wanted to believe we were still friends no matter what.

When Brittany broke up with Artie you called me up. You asked if I would be you at the park. I was skeptical, seeing how our relationship had changed so much but I went. We sat on the swings for a few minutes until you finally spoke first. 'I'm sorry Q' you said, 'for everything' you added and I nodded. 'I don't know how shit got like this but can we move on from them' you asked me. I thought for a moment and I remember wondering why Brittany wasn't with us. She was part of our three after all.

I asked you what you were so afraid of, with Brittany and if you were willing to watch Brittany go into other relationships. 'I don't want to be a disappointment' you whispered and you hung your head. I told me that you were afraid that you weren't good enough because Brittany was perfect and you weren't. 'S you are perfect' I told you, 'in your own special way you are, and in a Brittany kind of way you're perfect' I said and you blushed. You wondered out loud if we could go back to the way things were, before everything got so messed up. I shook my head and told you that everything between us was fine and always was and always will be. You told me you loved me and that you were helplessly and hopelessly in love with Brittany.

I helped you finally get over yourself and ask B out on a real date. You took her to Breadsticks, not surprising really, and you told her how you felt. You told me she practically jumped over the table and told you that she felt the same. I met you guys for coffee afterwards and you told me that you two were dating officially and it was weird because it really felt like old times. You two made me promise to keep it between the three of us and not to tell anyone. I never did.

Brittany called me up crying that night that your parents caught you two. She said that your mom asked her to leave and she wouldn't even let her call her mom to pick her up and wouldn't even let you drive her home. So she walked to the corner of your block and waited for me to come get her. About an hour later you called me and told me you snuck out of your house and asked if I could come pick you up and drop you off at Brittany's.

Your mother kicked you out the summer going into senior year because she forbid you to see Brittany and you disobeyed her. Your father tried to talk her out of it, but one day when we came home from laying out at the park we found half of your room on the front lawn. Brittany cried and apologized but you assured her it was not her fault, it wasn't anyone's fault and that your mother would eventually be fine with it. As you reached the lawn to pick up your things before the neighbors called the cops Brittany asked me if I thought your mom would ever be okay with it. I nodded and said 'yeah B, I do' and she let out a sigh of relief.

That summer we became roommates.

On Thanksgiving your mother showed up on my front steps and asked to speak with you. I never told you this but I really wanted to give her a piece of my mind but instead I invited her in and went and got you. I could see that you were happy to see her but also terrified. I went to leave and give you two some privacy but you grabbed my hand and asked me to stay, so I did. She apologized for her behavior and she even cried. She told you that she loved you with all her heart and that she shouldn't have been all that surprised because anyone could see, if they looked into your eyes that you were in love with your best friend.

Two days later me and Brittany were helping you set up your bedroom at your house. Your mother asked me and Brittany to stay for dinner. I watched your mother swallow her pride and give a huge apology to Brittany telling her that she still thought of her as a daughter and that who knows, maybe one day she would be officially. I giggled because you turned bright red. I sat there awkwardly and listened to her tell you that you two were not allowed to have sleepovers anymore and that there was an open door policy. I know you wanted to fight that rule but you didn't because you were just happy to be home and accepted, which was your initial fear.

Me and B went to school together in Ohio while you trekked your way down south, why, no one knows. I had to suffer through countless nights of phone sex and 'I miss you' phone calls that lasted forever because you couldn't decide on who should hang up first.

Second semester of freshmen year Brittany confided in me that some guy at a party had kissed her. I asked her if she kissed him back and she said no but still his lips had touched hers. She begged me not to tell you and I swore I wouldn't, but I told her she should tell you because if she waited to tell you, you'd get angry. I never told you, but she called you right after and told you. You weren't upset, because you knew Brittany and you knew she was innocent and would never do anything to hurt you. You asked her to put me on the phone and you asked me what the hell I was doing. I didn't say anything because I thought it was rhetorical. You told me to stop being lazy and keep an eye on your girl for you and I laughed.

You two broke up for about two weeks during Junior year, I figured the distance had gotten to you. You called me up drunk one night, I could tell by your voice you had been crying. You told me how much you missed Brittany and I asked you why you broke up with her then. You said you were afraid you were holding her back and you didn't want to do that. I called you dumb and told you to get your head out of your ass and that if Brittany was the one you wanted to be with then you have to work for it.

Brittany was a mess for those two weeks. She barely left our dorm room and when she did it was only because we ran out of cereal.

You texted me that you were coming to get her back and I texted you that it was about damn time and called you a jackass. You said 'fuck you Fabray. Just don't tell her okay' and I didn't tell her. Ten hours later there was a knock at our dorm room door and I opened it to find you standing there and to be honest you looked worse than B did, so I told you. 'S you look like shit', at the sound of your name Brittany was right beside me in a flash. You both stood there looking at each other like it was the first time in years. Before either of you could speak you barged into our room, wrapped your arms around Britt's waist and kissed her. You said you were sorry and that you loved her and she accepted.

After college the three of us got an apartment together in Chicago because we thought it was cool. After our first night there I instantly regretted not testing out sound barrier the place clearly did not have. The next morning I confronted you in a joking manner about having orgasmic sex and that you must be really good because Brittany was super vocal about it. You blushed and hushed me looking behind you to make sure Brittany wasn't there. You asked me to not say anything because Brittany would be really embarrassed if she knew I had heard her screaming your name. I rolled my eyes because promising that would only mean that I would have to endure the sexual sounds from your bedroom for however long we lived there, but I did regardless and I have never told her. That night I found wax ear plugs on my pillow case and a note on a post-it from you.

I decided you two were getting way two domesticated and so I sat you guys down for a meeting. I told you that I was going to find my own place. You were both pretty upset by it, honestly I was too, but in the end you agree with me that it was best to let you two live in a place of your own. You helped me paint my new place and Brittany helped me put my IKEA furniture together.

Two months after living in my new apartment I met Nathan. He was a waiter by night and medical student by day. When he finally asked me out I begged you and Brittany to go on a double date in case it turned out to be one of those awkward, we have nothing in common first dates. Brittany basically fell in love with him that night and so did I, you gave him the third degree.

One night we had plans to go out and you had a stomach virus. You had to stay in but told us to go out anyway. Before we left you asked me to keep an eye on Brittany for you, I did. She never left my side.

You and Britt decided to have Thanksgiving at your place instead of going home and you asked if Nathan and I were interested. He had originally planned to bring me to meet his folks but I talked him in to pushing that to Christmas because you guys were my family. He agreed to make me happy and the four of us spent Thanksgiving together. Me and you cooked while Nathan and Brittany sat in the living room and played The Game of Life and watched some marathon on T.V.

On Valentine's Day me and Nathan got into a fight because Brittany sent me a dozen roses. I told him that she's always given me flowers on Valentine's Day and that it wasn't a big deal. We fought for hours and he was convinced that she was in love with me. I yelled at him, called him blind because anyone who is breathing would be able to see that Brittany only has eyes for you. Eventually I won the argument and I made sure I made him feel stupid for even thinking what he thought. He was embarrassed for over reacting and begged me not to tell you or Brittany. I nodded and watched him leave the apartment to pick up our food that was now probably cold. I picked up my cell and called you guy's right up to give you the play by play. I made you guys promise not tell him I told you, and you guys never did.

I went with B to pick out your engagement ring. We went to about a dozen stores before she even contemplated asking them to take one out of the case. 'That's her' she had said, placing her finger on the glass pointing down at the most perfect ring if I ever did see one. She made me promise to keep my mouth shut about the ring and I did.

I was there the night at the bar when you drank too much because you and Brittany found out B miscarried. I took you back home and set you up on the couch with a bottle of water and a bucket and then I stayed up all night with Brittany telling her it would be okay.

I was on Brittany's side when you two got into a fight about you going to a strip club with people from work. You didn't go because she got upset and rightfully so. You were being stupid and I told you so.

I helped Brittany set up the crib in the nursery while you were at work to surprise you. She told me not to tell you, but she didn't even need my help, she put it all together herself. When I asked her why I couldn't tell you, she said because she didn't want to think she didn't need you or your help.

The first time I held Charlie I caught you wipe away tears. You were on the phone with your mother, speaking in Spanish. I heard you tell her that I was clearly going to be his Godmother over your two sisters and Brittany's because I was reliably loving.

Since I was both of your maid of honor it only seemed fitting for you both to be mine. My mother told me there was no such thing as having two but I told her that we were three and that's just how it went. If I had to choose between the two of you I'd always say both.

After mine and Nathan's first dance he danced with his mother and I watched them enjoying themselves. I was surprised when a familiar song came on and you and Brittany pulled me on to the dance floor. You whispered in my ear that 'who needs a father daughter dance when we've got the 'QBS' dance'. I kissed your forehead and then Brittany's cheek and pulled you both closer to me.

When Stella was born, I sat with you in the hospital holding your hand and promised B was going to be okay. She was, and Stella Quinn was perfect.

The following day I told you I was pregnant. You squealed and Brittany cried she was so happy. Charlie was so excited about having a cousin and he and Nathan were both pushing for a boy. But the three of us were not surprised when I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. You tried to get me to name her Santana, but me and Brittany agreed that Santana McCormick just didn't have the right ring to it. We asked you both to be the Godmother of Caitlyn Brittany. You rolled your eyes at me when I told you her full name the first time, but you got over it and told me she was definitely going to be a stunner if she had Brittany in her name.

You came over on your lunch break and told me that you felt like you and Britt were losing your spark. You cried in my arms for a little while. I asked you if you were thinking about cheating, but that made you cry more because you were afraid that Brittany was thinking of cheating. I told you to talk to her about it because maybe you two were just stressed with the two kids and your jobs and the new house.

Two years later you and Brittany celebrated your tenth wedding anniversary and I walked in on you guys going at it in the coat room.

When I had the twins you two were fantastic. I honestly couldn't have done anything without you. You made parenthood look so easy and I was ill prepared. But you took Charlie, Stella and my little munchkin and you took care of them like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Nathan got a promotion and with that promotion he got a two week trip to Hawaii. We had always wanted to go but with the twins and Caitlyn we just didn't have the time. The flights were already booked and he couldn't change them so we asked you two if you wanted to go in our place. You offered to take care of our babies so we could get a well deserved vacation but Nathan insisted that you two have it. Brittany's parents took the kids for you guys and then you were both off for fun in the sun.

When you got back you decided that you were going to have another baby. That being alone with each other for a week just made you want to expand. This time Brittany insisted that your egg be fertilized in her, so that she was literally giving birth to your baby. You love the sentiment behind it but it was just so expensive in general and then add that it just seemed insane. Nathan worked something out with his firm and got a grant that paid for your insemination calling it a testing trial. He filled out fake paper work that you didn't even have to sign, it was just for show and then he handed you over a check. Brittany tried to give it back to him but he insisted. You teared up and hugged him tightly and told him he was a great guy.

After Benjamin was born Brittany declared her body spent and we laughed because she stared at you like you literally got her pregnant. You told her she looked as beautiful as the first day you met her.

I was at your house the day the call came.

We went out to dinner and Brittany had been in the bathroom for a very long time. You got up to check on her but I insisted because I wanted to freshen up anyway. I found her crying in one of the stalls. It took me a few minute to get her to unlock the door and when she finally did she threw her arms around me and sobbed into my chest. Fifteen minutes later, we walked out and sat back down and pretended that what had happened in the bathroom hadn't for the remainder of the evening. She never told me why and I never pressed the issue. She made me promise not to tell you she had been crying as I touched up her makeup. I promised, I never told you.

I was at work when Brittany called me to tell me what was really going on.

When we hung up I sat there for the rest of the day staring at the photo of us from high school at the senior bonfire on my desk. We thought we were infinite then. I still thought we were. And after that phone called I tried to hold on to that notion.

We were at Benjamin's soccer game when you pulled me aside to tell me about the treatment. You held tightly to B's hand as you spoke softly. I could see Nathan by the bleachers trying to keep Stella's attention away from you two and our obviously serious conversation.

Brittany brought Charlie over so I could tutor him. I left him alone in the kitchen to work on some problems and found B sitting in the living room staring at the television, it was off. I grabbed her hand and asked her how she was feeling. She told me 'today is a good day'.

I stayed at your house with the twin's and Caitlyn and fed Charlie, Stella and Ben every Monday and Tuesday for two months straight while you and Britt went to the doctor's.

I called you from work because there was a last minute staff meeting. Nathan was in a surgery and so I asked if you could pick up the twins from day care. You said 'of course Q', and I heard you let Brittany know you were going to get the kids and if she needed anything before you left. I don't know what she said but I you replied, 'no baby, you get some rest. I'll be back in less than fifteen'. You told me you'd call me when they were safely in your care and I said that you were amazing and I loved that I could count on you. You said, 'always'. I remember grinning and rolling my eyes and said 'I'm gonna hold you to that' and you said 'duh'.

On a Wednesday I swung by your house just to say hi. I found B in the kitchen with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. It was the first time I realized how thin she had gotten. She barely noticed I was there until I was standing beside her. I told her to go rest and that I'd get dinner for Stella and Ben.

You called me at 4:16am and told me how horrible you felt for Brittany and everything she'd been going through. I told you that B was tougher than she looked and not to worry and that she'd be fine. 'Promise', you said softly and I said 'promise' confidently.

I picked up Charlie from school while you guys were at the doctors. He was being a little moody so I tried to lighten his mood and pulled into an empty bank parking lot. He looked at me like I was nuts and I just smirked and got out of the car and walked to his side and opened the door. 'What are you doing' he asked me, 'teaching you how to drive butthead' I said and his eyes widened with delight. As he chilled out a bit I asked him how he was doing and he put the car in park letting his head hang a little. 'I'm upset' he admitted and I could hear it in his voice that he was trying to hold back his tears. But he couldn't and he leaned over the center console and put his head on my shoulder and let the water works flow. I let him cry for a good twenty minutes until his tears ducts gave and were completely empty. He wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve and asked me to not say anything to you guys. I never did, because, well he's a Pierce-Lopez, and those are the only people I make real promises to.

Charlie called me at 7:37am. He sounded so exhausted and worried. He said that you guys were at the hospital and to come quick. I got there just in time to tell Brittany everything was going to be okay and we actually made her laugh even though she tried not to. I watched you two kiss and tell each other 'I love you' by the doors that led to the O.R.

Afterwards, Brittany asked to speak to me alone. She thanked me for everything but I assured her she'd do the same. When she fell asleep you told me you were scared, but you begged me not to tell Brittany, and I promised.

I never did.

Later, while you were sleeping Brittany confessed that she was petrified. She asked me to keep that between us and not to tell you.

I never did.

It's been one year since the diagnosis, eleven months of treatment and two surgeries.

Last night at 8:32pm was the third surgery. While B was signing papers and Nathan looked over everything carefully for her, I begged you to promise me that it would be okay. You smirked and let out a light laugh, you'd been so tired lately but you nodded. In return you made me promise to make sure Brittany would be okay, and I did. I promised.

Nathan kissed my forehead and said he had to go pick up the kids. I watched you two say 'I love you' at the doors and she kissed you long and hard. She sat beside me, holding desperately to my hand. She cried freely, not caring about the people staring at her every now and again. She told me she couldn't lose you because she didn't think she could do this without you. I asked her what 'this' was and she said 'life'. That life itself was hard enough but with out you in it, it would be unbearable. I kissed her temple and rubbed her back and told her that everything was going to be okay.

'Promise', she asked and her voice broke my heart. I smiled, or at least I tried to because the tears were out of control, bit I smiled none the less. I said, 'yeah B, I promise'.

Three hours later the doctor came out telling Britt you were out of surgery. He told her that they got all of it, all the cancer but, there were complications. You were bleeding a lot. He told Brittany that there was a certain window of time for you to wake up, so, we've been waiting.

Brittany is passed out over there on the chair with the family tree blanket you got her three Christmas's ago. She didn't want to sleep but I insisted, telling her I had some stories to tell you.

Honestly, I'm really just begging you to please wake up. I promised B you'd be okay and, you kind of need to help me with that. And besides, I promised you that she would be okay, but how can she be if she doesn't have you? So please, wake up because I've never made a promise to you two that I couldn't keep and I don't intend to start now.


End file.
